


Equals

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: Lynn finally tell lincoln the truth, that she doesn't see him as her equal. now lincoln will prove to her that he is her equal
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Lincoln yelled as Lynn had suddenly flipped him on the training mat that was in their garage, Lynn laughed as she fist pump the air "yeah, I definitely going to win the next match!" She praised herself while Lincoln had groaned softly, slowly getting to his feet.

"Lynn, not that I don't mind helping you but don't you think you could at least take it a bit easy" Lincoln told her, stretching his sore muscles.

Lynn laughed and punched Lincoln's shoulder "ha if you ever become my equal than sure, Lincoln" she said as she went to grab her workout towel, wiping her face.

"If I become you equal?" Lincoln repeated as her could barely feel the pain in his arm, as he started to get somewhat mad "what do that mean? You don't see me as your equal!?"

Lynn had looked at him though the corner of her eye "come on lincoln, it not a big deal. I just saying once you can ever keep up with me, than I'll start taking it easy on you" she said as she had faced him.

"When I can keep up with you!? Lynn I'm the only one in the house who can keep up with you!" Lincoln yelled at her, annoyed at the fact she was looking down on him.

"Heh lincoln calm down, look let's just call it a day and go back inside, the heat is starting to get to you" Lynn told him as she started to head back inside but was stopped by lincoln grabbing her wrist

"Lynn... Tell me that I'm your equal" lincoln demanded as he was glaring at her, all the while Lynn had looked back at him with a glare of her own.

"Lincoln you are not my equal, you never was" Lynn said as she looked into lincoln eyes, telling him the truth.

Lincoln was hurt and more importantly he was mad, he let go of Lynn hand and stormed passed her, as he didn't have anything to say to her but he would show her that he was her equal, one way or another.

Lynn had glared at him she had watched him walk away, she shook her head and headed inside "he is probably just tried" she mumbled to herself, knowing he would get over his little mood swing sooner or later.

lincoln went to his room, closing the door behind him as he pulled off his shirt to stretch, plus to look at his body, wondering how to prove her wrong since they was so different. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln was on his bed, looking at his ceiling with a hardened look as he was thinking about all the way he could beat Lynn in something and unfortunately the only thing that came to mind was... A fight, a fight to show that he was just as strong as her or at least strong enough to make her say she finally saw him as her equal.

Lincoln sighed quietly as he knew that even the thought of fighting Lynn was crazy, he knew that she could easily beat him without even breaking a sweat much less even try "dang it..." Lincoln mumbled as he didn't know what to do but had remembered her saying something about a upcoming fight, he quickly sat up and remembered her taekwondo class "karate" he said with some hope as he had gotten off his bed before he gotten dressed, and left the house.

The walk to Lynn taekwondo class was somewhat long and confusing but he was able to find it after awhile, he looked inside and saw the teacher of the class, was straightening up with the help of another student, lincoln took a deep breath he had made his way inside, getting the attention of the teacher and the student.

"Sorry but we are close" the teacher said he had looked at lincoln,

"I'm sorry but please hear me out, I really need your help" lincoln told him, getting a good look at the man who had seem like he was in his mid 50's but there was something about the way he stood and held himself.

The teacher had raised a brow at the request "you need my help? Okay I'll hear you out" he said making lincoln smile.

"Thank you sir, I need help with my sister Lynn-" lincoln started but was cut off.

"Loud" the teacher had said certain making lincoln nod his head "ah so you must be her younger brother" he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm lincoln" lincoln had told him, making the teacher nod his head before lincoln had started to explain his problem to him.

The teacher had frowned as he had listened to lincoln explained the problem until he had finished explaining "Lynn had always been an... Handful but it clear I don't need to tell you that" he said making lincoln nod "as for you... You are seeking redemption and approval" he said making lincoln think.

"Yeah, I want Lynn to stop looking down on me" lincoln told him "so could you please help me" he asked him.

"As much as I want to, I still running a class" the teacher said making lincoln lose hope but looked at the other student.

"What if I help with the clean up" lincoln asked him, while the teacher had looked around the class.

"Heh come on old man, let the little punk help besides it a pain having to clean with just the two of us" the student said making the teacher and lincoln look at them "hell I'll even take him off your hands for a bit" the student smirked as they had walked up to them, letting lincoln get a good look at them.

He was a few inches taller than lincoln as he wore the class taekwondo outfit but didn't have any color belt on, he also had his black hair set up in a pony tail that had reached pass his shoulder "heh I'm the old man grandson. The name is Jay" Jay had smiled at him.

"Lincoln loud" lincoln had introduced himself.

"Yeah I know, so what do you say old man? why don't we see what he got, so we know what we are dealing with" Jay said making the teacher nod.

"Okay, I guess we can spare a bit of time" the teacher said making Jay grinned as he had gotten out a mat for them to do a quick sparring match.

"Umm i-i don't have any experience in real fighting" lincoln had told them as he was getting a bit nervous.

"Heh come on, you can't be that bad besides we need to start somewhere" Jay said as he stood on the floor mat "now quit talking and come on!"

Lincoln had jumped a bit as he had ran onto the mat as Jay had gotten ready "u-um shouldn't we get some protection" lincoln asked no one in particular

"Attack me now or I'm attacking you" Jay said bluntly as he had gotten ready for lincoln.

lincoln eyes widened as he had quickly ran to Jay and tried to attack him, he didn't know what had happened within the following few seconds, one second he was going in for a attack and the next second he was down on the ground with Jay fist inches from his face

"Holy crap you was right about no experience in fighting" Jay mumbled as he had pulled lincoln to his feet, who was still in a dazed "you know what... I'll take you as my student, you got a problem with that pop's" Jay asked his grandpa

The teacher had shook his head as he had looked at them "I guess it would for the best" he said making the both of them smile "but don't you dare teach him something that he shouldn't be learning" the teacher warned him, making Jay smirk and nod

"Whatever you say old man" Jay grinned as he had looked at lincoln "look like I'm you teacher but let make something clear. I won't get easy on you, I'll work your sorry butt down to the bone, do you understand!" He yelled at lincoln who had jumped

"Y-yes sir!" Lincoln had yelled out instinctively

"Good now put that mat back in the closet" Jay had order lincoln who had immediately did as he was told.

"While he doing that _you_ can back go back to sweeping" the teacher said giving Jay the broom.

"Crap" Jay mumbled as he took the broom from his grandpa and went back to sweeping.


End file.
